


Overcast Morning

by Bloodpickles



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Some Fluff, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodpickles/pseuds/Bloodpickles
Summary: You could say their relationship is quite foggy.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 15
Kudos: 96





	Overcast Morning

Iruka wakes up to the view of a wall in a dimly lit room and the patter of rain above. He blinks sleepily as he comes to comprehend his surroundings. He is tucked cosily up to his chin in warm blankets and Kakashi is beside him, his arm is pressed against Iruka’s back. He turns to face Kakashi and notices the overcast sky and white haze atop buildings outside the window. 

“Good morning, Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi looks down at him with smiling eyes. He lifts his arm up to let Iruka close the distance and places his hand on Iruka’s back. In his other hand a volume of Icha Icha is held. “The fog’s thick this morning, isn’t it? It’s been raining for hours as well.” 

Iruka takes his attention away from the rain hitting the windowsill and wraps an arm around Kakashi, burying his face in his side. 

“What time is it?” He delicately drags his lips against Kakashi’s skin. “And how long have you been awake?” 

“It’s around seven, I think,” Kakashi shrugs and trains his eyes back to his book, “I woke up when it was still dark out but I’m not sure what time it was.” 

Neither are in a rush to get up as Iruka managed to get a day off work due to ‘a cold’ and Kakashi arrived back from a mission the evening before. Iruka watches intently as Kakashi flips the page. His face is hidden by his book, a habit incurred from decades of wearing a mask, and he has bedhead, which anyone would be surprised to see that his hair can become much more disorderly than usual. Iruka finds it amusing even after seeing it more times than he can remember.

“Pft,” Iruka lets his amusement become known. Kakashi looks down at him. He’s about to tell Iruka off for making fun of him again but the sight of Iruka’s blushed cheek pressed against his lower rib catches him off guard. 

“Ne, you look cute like this, sensei,” he says, staring back with equal intent. 

Iruka irks at the statement. “Don’t call me cute.”

“You know that saying, honesty is the best policy?” 

Iruka almost rolls his eyes but instead rolls over. 

“I’m sorry, sensei,” Kakashi laughs quietly. He closes his book and places it on the bed headboard before laying down and sliding a hand over Iruka’s waist. Iruka relaxes as Kakashi presses their bodies together and kisses behind his jaw. 

“I’m sorry,” he says again, sounding almost desperate. His warm lips move down Iruka’s neck and to his shoulder where he leans froward to lick a stripe across Iruka’s collar bone. Iruka twitches as a hand is ever so slightly drifting from his abdomen to his inner thigh.

“Do you want to?” Kakashi asks as his hand slides closer to Iruka’s cock. “I know last night was kind of intense –”

“I feel fine, it should be okay,” Iruka cuts in. He swiftly rolls over again and firmly presses his lips to Kakashi’s. The kiss is sensual and slow but when Kakashi’s hand slides over Iruka’s waist to grip a cheek, Iruka can’t help put push his tongue in to meet Kakashi’s. Iruka pushes his hips forwards against Kakashi causing their cocks to make contact. Kakashi sucks air between his teeth as Iruka unrelentingly rubs their lengths together and chases his lips for a heated kiss. 

He groans as he rolls on top of Iruka flat, pushing their bodies together and tangling his fingers in Iruka’s loose hair.

“Mmph,” Iruka pushes at Kakashi’s shoulder to break the kiss, “do it already.” 

Kakashi curtly nods and sits back. He hurriedly leans forward to grab lube of the bed’s convenient headboard and squirts some on his hand. He grabs Iruka’s cock and tease with lazy strokes as he slicks his own up then places the head at Iruka’s entrance. Iruka breathe catches in his throat at the feeling, a familiar feeling yet all the same electrifying.  
Kakashi holds Iruka’s hips as he pushes in. 

Iruka grabs Kakashi’s wrists and groans as he lifts his legs up, toes curling, and his back slightly arches off the bed. Kakashi keeps his chin to his chest, face hidden by his hair. He exhales shakily as he watches himself sink and settle into the heat. Iruka groans again and covers his face with his hands when Kakashi bottoms out. 

“Okay?” Kakashi whispers. 

“Yes,” Iruka pants through his palms. 

Kakashi begins to slowly rock his hips. His lower abdomen rubs against Iruka’s length, encasing it in body heat. He leans down onto his forearms and laces their fingers together, placing them either side of Iruka’s head, then leans in to kiss him carefully then pushes his tongue through when Iruka’s lips part. Their tongues slide together making slick noises and Kakashi hums as he tilts his head to push his tongue in further. Iruka moans as he sucks on Kakashi’s tongue. He untangles his fingers and strokes Kakashi’s waist in a circular motion, occasionally scraping the skin with his nails which always sends a shiver down his spine. 

Kakashi slides his fingers into Iruka’s hair and massages his temples. Iruka sighs at the soothing motions and swirls his tongue around Kakashi’s lips, coating them thick with saliva. Kakashi quickens his rocking enough to make Iruka pant into his mouth and lock his ankles together around his back, but still gradual enough to keep to gentle thrusts.  
Kakashi breaks the kiss and smiles when a string of saliva follows as he pulls back, and the patient thrusts pick up speed. He rolls his hips, making Iruka whimper and grip Kakashi’s shoulder blades when his prostate is hit. Kakashi shuts his eyes tight and places his forehead on Iruka’s shoulder as he continues thrusting and loses himself in Iruka’s guttural moans. 

He almost forgets who is as he frenziedly pushes himself in harder, close to breaking point. He groans and bites Iruka’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his neck, fingers still laced in strands of hair. 

“K- Kashi, I…” Iruka tries to speak but is cut off by his own moans when Kakashi suddenly changes the angle to purely thrust into Iruka’s prostate then just as suddenly halts his movement causing Iruka to clench, arch and convulse. His hips frantically grind on Kakashi’s length, his toes curl and legs shake as pleasure pulses through his body. Kakashi releases his teeth from Iruka’s shoulder and licks the bite mark gently, enjoying the warmth spread across his tongue as Iruka throws his head back against Kakashi’s arms while gasping. 

“Hm?” Kakashi tries to tease but his voice breaks and he’s breathing hard. He bites his bottom lip as a distraction from the need to thrust and holds Iruka tight, letting him come down from the shuddering high. Iruka goes limp and lethargically brings his arms up to wrap around Kakashi’s head, raking his fingers through the unruly tufts of hair. 

“Kakashi,” he speaks into a broad shoulder. 

“Hm?” Kakashi begins to roll his hips again, still holding tight. 

“I love you,” Iruka rasps, finally, his breath ghosts against Kakashi’s skin sending goosebumps down his arms. 

“Mmm…” Kakashi buries his nose into the junction of Iruka’s neck and snaps his hip forward, letting all patience go. 

His thrusts are uneven and much more frenzied than before. The bed rocks, headboard hitting the wall as Kakashi drives in and out desperately. The room fills with slick wet sounds made from their colliding pelvis’ and the fast strokes of Iruka’s hand on his own length in the small gap between their bodies. Kakashi doesn’t try to muffle his loud rough moans, which only add to Iruka’s pleasure as he leans his head back with eyes shut tight and mouth agape with lewdness. 

It’s too erotic. 

Kakashi comes with a deep jolt and groans against Iruka’s neck. He grinds languorously riding out his high as Iruka continues to stroke himself until he comes across their abdomens with breathy gasping moans escaping his chest. Kakashi stills. He loosens his hold and gently pulls out before relaxing against Iruka. He feels the come smear across his stomach but doesn’t mind it because having a warm body pressed against his own overrules anything considerably uncomfortable. 

They hold each other firm as they calm down. It gets hot but Kakashi is too drained to do anything and Iruka is stroking fingertips up and down his back sensually, the feeling is too irresistible to abandon. Kakashi sucks, nips, and licks at a spot low on Iruka’s neck in return. 

“I love you,” Iruka says quietly.

Hearing Kakashi’s pleased hum as he brushes Iruka’s hair aside to place a kiss behind his jaw is the only confirmation he receives. That doesn’t stop Iruka from becoming teary.  
He blinks the tears away and stretches his head back to look out the window. The fog has cleared a bit and rain still sprinkles down. He places his hands on Kakashi’s shoulders and pushes him back. Kakashi exhales a laugh at the squelch of the sticky substance separating as he lifts up his body and sits back. Iruka unhooks his slightly cramped legs from around Kakashi and sits up to feel of Kakashi’s remnants drizzling out of him. 

Kakashi grins, satisfied. He combs Iruka’s hair behind his ear and kisses him softly then gets of the bed to grab a towel and wipe his abdomen and passes it to Iruka who slowly does the same. 

“Do you want to nap?” Kakashi asks as he picks his boxers from the floor and pulls them on. 

“No, I’m fine,” Iruka replies. “You should wash the sheet anyway.” 

“I can change it,” Kakashi says, as he has done in the past. Iruka shakes his head and attempts to stand on shaky legs but has to sit back down. Kakashi places a hand on Iruka’s shoulder and gives him a demanding look. 

“Rest,” he says. 

“If you rest with me,” Iruka stares back with longing. Kakashi changes the sheet and draws the curtain while Iruka sits on the floor resting against the wall. The dirty sheet and towel end up as a pile in the corner of the room. 

“I’ll deal with that later,” Kakashi says as he guides Iruka into bed. He grabs Icha Icha and slips under the covers. 

The sun peaks through grey clouds and the rain begins to fall heavy, like it was waiting for their moment to end. The room is dark but mellow light comes through a crack in the curtains, just enough for Kakashi to be able to read. Iruka runs his hand up Kakashi’s abs. They’re both sticky, but it’s not bothersome. He lays his head on Kakashi’s peck, listening closely to his heartbeat. He lets the rise and fall of Kakashi’s warm chest, the soothing fingers massaging against his scalp and the rain tinkering against the roof lull him to sleep. 

Iruka wakes up alone and cold as the temperature fell along with the sun. He’ll be in for a sleepless night and an exhausting day at work tomorrow which is hardly a first as time with Kakashi is limited, so he takes what he can get even if he ends up performing terribly at work. 

The rooms atmosphere is stiff and lifeless. Kakashi is nowhere to be seen and so are his clothes, the dirty sheets are gone too. A note lays squarely on the desk next to a pile of Iruka’s folded clothes and his flak is hanging of the desk chair. There is little light, but the one word scrawled down isn’t hard to make out. ‘Mission’. Iruka wonders if the faint memory of a being kissed on the cheek is real. 

He takes his time getting clothed so he can soak in all the memories that have been created in Kakashi’s room. From long conversations and banter to sex. It has all existed for the past few years now, yet Iruka still feels like an acquaintance. No matter how open and honest he is, a towering wall pushes him back. Even when his chest tightens as he desires the will to end it, he can’t do it, because he knows Kakashi will only end up in isolation again, and so will he. 

When Iruka pulls his shirt on, he doesn’t stick his head through. Instead, he lets silent tears fall for a few moments in the false protection of his shirt. He can imagine Kakashi awkwardly stuttering if he saw him like this. It may be pathetic, but the anxiety that wracks Iruka nearly every day becomes potent in the lonely moments like this. 

He wipes his cheeks and pulls the shirt on properly before his body goes numb from the cold. He zips his flak up, ties his hair and hitae-ate back and slides his feet into his shoes, tapping the toe of each shoe against the floor. Then he writes a note. His chance to fare Kakashi well was taken and there’s no guarantee Kakashi will manage to come back and see a welcome back note, but Iruka writes one anyway, as he always does. 

‘Welcome home. See you soon’. 

Iruka leaves out the window. The rain must have stopped a short time before he awoke as the rooftops are still wet. Light from the streets and buildings reflect off the water creating a beautiful array of blurred colours, though the vast night sky only adds to Iruka’s gloom. He carefully takes the rooftop path home, but he is too stuck in his head to care about the village’s scenery or anyone who may see him leaping between buildings. 

When he arrives home, he stands in front of the door with bitterness. Another cold empty home. He enters, and when the door shuts, immediately kneels to the ground and laments through choked cries as the ache of solitude welcomes him back. 

Iruka will wait anxiously as he always does for the next time they meet, if ever again.


End file.
